


Tiny Enemy Soon To Be Worst Enemy

by electricheart



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiori and Konami and tiny baby Youtaro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Enemy Soon To Be Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> accidental baby acquisition (sort of)

"I can't believe this!" Konami hisses as she glares at the one year old in front of her, who looks quite amused by her in return as he chews on his foot.

 

"Can't be helped," Shiori says as she pulls the baby's foot out of his mouth.  "Branch Chief Rindo isn't allowed to take him into meetings."

 

"And what? He couldn't find someone else to look after him?" She asks, poking the babe’s chubby cheeks.

 

The baby blows spit bubbles at her. She gasps and sticks her tongue out in retaliation.

 

"Well, it’s not like either one of us is too busy," Shiori starts, ignoring Konami's cries of protest about having more important things to do. "Besides we'll switch with Reiji once he comes back."

 

"And when exactly will that end up being?" Konami asks, poking the baby once more, watching him move his head to try and bite at her fingers, unconcerned since he has no teeth to speak of yet.

 

Shiori places her index finger to her lips and hums for a short while. "Around 8 maybe?"

 

"I don't wanna wait that long, it's barely 4!!"

 

"It's just a couple of hours, don't tell me you can't handle one baby, Konami-senpai?"

 

Konami gasps, insulted and mortified. "But of course I can, I just don't want to!"

 

"Ah I see, so you really can't," Shiori says, shaking her head.

 

"What!? _No_! Aren't you listening, I said I can!"

 

"Ah! Ok, then a few hours will be no problem for you!" Shiori shouts in triumph. "I'll be right back I'll go get his food!" she says before running to the branch's kitchen.

 

Konami stares at her back in shock before turning to the baby who once again has his foot back in his mouth.  He gurgles at her and she can feel the life being sucked out of her. The baby laughs.

 

"Oh, quiet you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't work out in canon where Shiori wasn't part of Tamakoma Branch until a year or so ago, so consider it AU.


End file.
